


hella wrath

by justsomerain



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/F, Hella Wrath, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Slash, Sharing Clothes, implied Taako/Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: Lup, for as long as she had been alive, had shared almost everything with Taako. They shared a womb, they shared a room, they shared a long and tragic backstory that she would never ever tell and Taako would never tell either. Occasionally they shared clothing. Not entirely voluntarily on her part, not always anyway, it was only voluntarily when she was taking Taako’s clothing, but with his bony ass there was very little that she was going to fit into. The other way around, however…
Relationships: The Director | Lucretia/Lup
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	hella wrath

Lup, for as long as she had been alive, had shared almost everything with Taako. They shared a womb, they shared a room, they shared a long and tragic backstory that she would never ever tell and Taako would never tell either. Occasionally they shared clothing. Not entirely voluntarily on her part, not always anyway, it was only voluntarily when she was taking Taako’s clothing, but with his bony ass there was very little that she was going to fit into. The other way around, however…

From the moment they’d been old enough to dress themselves (very quickly, they were elves after all) Lup had been “sharing” her clothes with Taako, which was just a nice way of saying that he was a fucking sneak thief, and that every so often she would catch him wearing something of hers, more often than not altered to be almost unrecognisable under the guise of making it “fashionable”, something she knew Taako wouldn’t know if it bit him on the ass. She knew that it was just the way things were, but it irked her. She’d finally have trousers she loved and then before she knew it Taako had cut it into booty shorts, and she was left with a pair of pants legs sans crotch.

So, you know, being unable to find her favourite jacket, her first thought was Taako. The rat bastard had gotten into her cabinet, and fished out the one piece of clothing she absolutely did not want him to change a single thing about, and the moment she found him wearing it his ass was going to be toast.

“Where the _fuck_ is Taako?”

She’d come slamming into the galley aboard the Starblaster, startling both Davenport and Merle at the breakfast table, both of them in whatever passed for suitable enough to be seen in by other people. (This had been a point of contention with Merle, who had claimed he slept naked. After the first week they were all aboard they had almost unanimously decided that there would be a mandatory use of at least bathrobes and underwear when you left your room. Also, closed doors if you were naked.)

Davenport had shrugged, not looking up from the local paper which was in a language that most of them seemed to have trouble picking up on, but Davenport for some reason had no issue reading. Merle had dropped his toast.

“Aw.” He resurfaced above the table, looking at the toast as if it were something priceless and irreplaceable that had just been blasted to smithereens, and then up at Lup. “I was looking forward to that.”

Lup rolled her eyes at him, gesturing at the rest of the food on the table, and before she could speak up Davenport added, “there’s plenty more. And I’ve not seen him, Lup.” Without looking up from his paper he turned the page, “is there anything I can tell him when I see him?”

The crew had seen plenty of explosive arguments, literally, between the twins that generally speaking they knew better than to interfere, and Davenport was doing an amiable job of just that. Better to feign ignorance and let the two of them fight it out among themselves than have them turn their collective wrath upon you.

She snatched a piece of toast of the table as Merle reached for it, eliciting another sad aw from him, and stomped off. It was a small ship, there were only so many places her shithead brother could be hiding, and once she found him he’d wish he’d hid better.

As she chewed her toast, Lup stalked the halls of the Starblaster. The galley had been a likely place for Taako to be, but quite frankly, he was a lot smarter than to just stick to the galley if he stole her favourite jacket. No doubt he’d found some place to hide away and was taking scissors or a bedazzler or whatever to her jacket at this exact moment.

His room was empty, so that narrowed it further down. Her rage was no less assuaged by the toast, but at least it had taken some of the edge off.

This of course didn’t stop her from making a dramatic entrance into Barry’s room, which she liked to call the nerd lab, because, well, it was. He had not changed around a lot in the standard room, but every surface was covered in vials and research that she was well familiar with. He startled at his desk, dropping something, and so her entrance was accompanied by the sound of shattering glass and the cursing of a man who wore only blue jeans ever.

“Lup! I…” He turned in his desk chair, overspinning, and turned away again. He shuffled his feet on the floor to face her, and she could see him grow a little red in that face, and she had absolutely no time for this. He was nice but she had bigger things on her mind right now.

“Where is Taako? I _know_ he’s hiding and he knows I’d never think he’d go here. So where is he?”

Barry stared at her, his mouth slightly ajar, his eyebrows indicating absolute puzzlement. “T-taako?” He opened and closed his mouth a few times, and she knew this was him taking some time to parse the information. She rolled her eyes.

“Yes. My brother, Elf, about this tall, awful sense of fashion.”

Barry shook his head at her, also wise enough not to ask her what it was she wanted from him. Something curled between the two of them, a wisp of smoke, and both their eyes shot to look at the floor where the dropped vial was smoking, in the process of doing _something_ to the floor of Barry’s room, and she excused herself.

She had bigger things to worry about, and anyway, Barry knew how to solve his own problems. He was a big boy.

The problem here was, Lup thought, that she was running quickly out of places to look for Taako. He hadn’t been in the engine room, or his own room, or anywhere else. No bathroom suspiciously locked, no trace of him, and she was suspicious. He was destroying her jacket, she just knew it, and she would be too late, and there was no way anything of Taako’s was worth replacing her jacket with, and to retaliate by collectivising something that belonged to another member of the crew, even if it wouldn’t be the first or the last time she did that, just didn’t feel right.

She pushed against the door of Magnus’ room, slamming it against the desk he’d set up just behind the door, and on the upside, she’d found Taako.

“Oh come on, not again.”

Magnus let out a high pitched shriek, scrambling to cover himself up, and Taako rolled his eyes, sighing loudly, theatrically. “Yeah, sure, go ahead, come in Lup. This is _totally_ the right moment.”

On the downside, judging by a quick look around the room, filled with scattered clothing, Taako had not left her jacket here. She could feel her rage bubbling, and crossed her arms.

“Where the _fuck_ is it, Taako?”

She looked pointedly around the room, Magnus trying his best to avoid her gaze, Taako doing no such thing, just rolling his eyes.

“What, Lup? Your sense of timing? Cause I can promise you this homie, it sure as fuck isn’t in here.”

This was just like him, playing stupid, something not too difficult when you were as stupid as Taako was.

“My fucking jacket, Taako. Where is it? You obviously didn’t put it in here.”

She looked pointedly at the clothing strewn around the floor, and then back at Taako, who was doing, in all fairness, a truly splendid job of pretending he had no idea what the hell she was talking about. He looked around in bewilderment, before frowning at her.

“What jacket?”

“What jacket, you know what jacket I mean, you thieving sneaky—“

Magnus interrupted her covering himself with his blankets, the only one dumb, or maybe smart, enough to interrupt the twins when they really had worked up a head of steam. “I uh… Yeah, Lup, Taako didn’t have a jacket.”

Lup tilted her head at him, confused. Taako had to have her jacket, there was only one person who was going to steal things like that from her, except if…

Magnus held up a hand, obviously recognising his mistake, “and I don’t either. I didn’t steal your jacket.”

Oh.

She had searched her entire closet, and tossed the entirety of her room in the search of her jacket, and it was nowhere to be found. Davenport and Merle and Barry weren’t the clothing stealing types, and the two other likely suspects were in this room, and if one thing was clear it was that they didn’t have her jacket, she had to admit that, annoying as it was.

She frowned at Magnus, then at Taako, and turned, shouting over her shoulder. “Okay, fine. Whatever. Have at it.”

Before she closed the door she could hear Taako, “yeah, thanks, way to ruin the mood Lulu. Anyway, Magnus…” and she could hear the smarm in his voice, feeling maybe a little bit bad for startling Magnus, but really, it was one of the many risks he’d been aware of when he took this job, so she couldn’t be blamed.

Remained the mystery of where the hell her jacket had gone, and she climbed up to the deck of the ship. She had looked absolutely everywhere, and it had been in her room when she had last seen it. She’d planned the entire outfit to wear with it, and instead of being able to stunt on all those fools, she was relegated to wearing something different. Make no mistake, she was still going to stunt on those fools, but it was going to be diminished by the absence of her jacket.

When she got to the top deck, the sun was high in the sky, and it was warm, and she could see for ages, a figure coming towards the ship in the distance. She sat down at the railing, feet dangling over the edge, her arms on the railing, her chin on her arms, and she closed her eyes.

It was a couple minutes, probably, and she had to admit that the weather and the sound of rustling leaves had restored some of her zen, by which she absolutely meant that she had dozed just a little bit, and the fact that somebody had hung something over her shoulders and sat down next to her had woken her out of her dozing.

Lucretia smiled at her, a little bit apologetic, nodding at what she had hung over her shoulders.

“I’m sorry for borrowing your jacket. I just…”

She shrugged, looking away, embarrassed, ducking her head.

Lup raised her eyebrows at her. She hadn’t expected Lucretia to be the one who had thieved her jacket, definitely the last person she’d thought would be _collectivising_ clothing, let alone her jacket.

She opened her mouth, and Lucretia cut her off. “I just wanted to wear something that would, I don’t know. Make me feel more confident I guess. I’m sorry.”

Lup closed her mouth, not quite sure what to say, and instead she bumped her shoulder into Lucretia’s, smiling, feeling a wave of fondness and something else that she wasn’t going to put words to just right now. There were better times for that than a beautiful sunny morning, her favourite jacket restored to her, and a pretty girl by her side.

“Any time, nerd.”


End file.
